


Merry Smutmas

by JioojyaDaisy



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JioojyaDaisy/pseuds/JioojyaDaisy
Summary: Just some Christmas one shots for you!





	Merry Smutmas

It was Christmas Eve and Eddward was busying himself with hanging the final decoration on his far too large tree in his sitting room, the green branches decorated with silver, red and gold tinsel, various colours of lights then his final touch the small charm he had gotten from his grandparents at birth. Letting out a low sigh the hatted teen stood back to appreciate his hard work, his eyesscanning over every detail with a hum of appreciation when he heard a knock at his door, jumping slightly at the sound Edd turned and briskly walked towards the sound, opening the door slowly. “What can I help you with?” He asked calmly before realising it was Ed and Eddy who had shown up.

 

Giving their friend a wide smile both Ed and Eddy pushed their gifts towards him while almost singing in unison. “Merry Christmas Double D!” The pair both beamed as their friend stood opposite them flustered, the trio of Ed’s now making their way to the sitting room once Eddward was able to function again.

 

“I honestly did not expect you both to bring your gifts today, give me a minute to dig yours out from under the tree.” The hatted teen explained kneeling down as he spoke to reach beneath the low branches, stretching and pulling out two neatly wrapped boxes handing them in turn to their recipients.

 

Taking his gift eagerly Ed tore at the paper and beamed when he saw the title of the movie he had been begging for, “Thanks Double D!” His wide goofy grin making the hatted teen smile in return.

 

Eddy however just looked at his gift and groaned. “Seriously Sockhead? You got me a book?” His eyes scanned over the back of it without taking much in until he flipped it and saw the title. “Holy sh- cow!” Eddy stopped himself swearing. “This is the new biography by that millionaire in the city! Thanks man.”

 

Taking the time to allow his friend to appreciate their gifts Edd finally began to open his own, first one roughly wrapped and covered in grease stains from Ed, his small smile widening when he saw the handmade model of a DNA strand stuck messily together with glue and tin foil. “Why thank you Ed this is very accurate.” A gap tooth grin made the taller boy giddy with joy. Moving onto his other gift the hatted teen carefully opened it then flushed bright red when he saw it was an adult video aimed directly at homosexual men. “EDDY! What is this obscenity!?”

 

Sitting crossed legged with a smug grin over his face the shortest teen just watched his friend flounder. “Merry Christmas, you needed some reference material right? Plus doesn’t he look like your favourite jock.” The boy was then slapped on his knee by the hatted teen who shoved the gift under the coffee table quickly blush still covering his cheeks.

 

After a couple of hours discussing Christmas Day plans the two Ed’s bid their friend farewell, the raven haired boy sighing in relief as he closed the front door, eyes looking up at the clock in his hallway. “In just one more hour my parents will be-” His words were disrupted by the sound of his phone ringing, his mother’s name displayed on the screen. “Greetings mother.”

 

“Eddward hello dear, I’m so sorry but your father and I will be late. Our flight got delayed due to snow covering the runway, we have arranged for a car to drive us back but it will take a long time.” His mothers voice while calm was tinged with sorrow as she explained the situation.

 

Sighing quietly Edd shook his head. “I understand. I’ll see you later then. I know these situations can occur.”

 

“We are sincerely sorry for the delay, don’t stay up too late we’ll see you soon. We love you.”

 

“I love you both too.” After a click signalled the end of the conversation, Eddward put his phone on the shelf by the front door sighing, his heart sinking at the thought of another Christmas Day being spent alone. Moving into the living room the hatted teen sat himself on the sofa, looking up at the tree with mild disgust at how much effort he had put in to surprise his parents when another knock at the door disrupted his thoughts.

 

Opening the door once again Edd was confused as to why Kevin had come to his house; they may have gotten closer over the years and could even call one another a friend but they had never exchanged gifts before, the red head being welcomed in with no complaints.

 

Once Kevin had entered the sitting room, his eyes widened. “Wow Double Dweeb, you really went all out huh?” He turned to see said teen nod slowly, his head hung low. “Hey man what’s up? I thought Christmas was supposed to be happy.” The red head froze when tears started to make their way down his friends’ cheeks and instinctively he reached for him, hands wrapping around the lithe teen in a tight embrace.

 

Unsure of what to do Eddward opted for letting himself cry, his tears coming out in muffled sobs as he clung to Kevin’s’ shoulders, voice broken as he tried to speak. “I’m- g-gonna be- alone again.” His heart was pounding as the red head rubbed soothing circles into his lower back.

 

Clearing his throat once the hatted teen was done Kevin looked down at his tear stained face, blue eyes glazed over slightly. “I take it your parents aren’t coming back this year either.” It wasn’t a question but still Edd nodded as he tried to wipe his face clean, braking the embrace slowly. “Come on, let’s put the TV on and watch bad Christmas shows for a while.”

 

Following the red head both teens sat on the couch, their legs just touching as Kevin flicked through the channels until they came across an old pantomime rerun. “I’m sorry for getting your jacket wet.” Edd mumbled softly eyes not focusing on anything, hands fidgeting together.

 

Kevin shrugged and took a sideways glance to the other teen, one arm holding the remote while his other rested upon the back of the couch. “It’s no problem, I’m just glad it wasn’t me who made you cry again.” At this the pair shared a small chuckle, Double D stopping his fidgeting and instead beginning to focus on the television in front of him. “You know, my mom keeps asking me to invite friends over for Christmas dinner, she always cooks too much and we never get through it all. Why not join us?”

 

Eddward looked up at the red head, eyes wide and mouth open. “I could never intrude upon your family during the holidays Kevin, it wouldn’t be proper!” His argument solely based upon that he had witnessed in various books he had read about this time of year being focused on one’s own family.

 

“Damn dork you really need to relax, I invited you because I wanted to, no one should spend Christmas alone after all.” Kevin gave him a smirk then returned his attention to the screen. “At least think about it and let me know alright? You got hot chocolate?”

 

Eddward beamed and stood up, “Of course allow me to make some for us.” The hatted teen headed towards the kitchen happily making the drinks while contemplating Kevin’s offer, admitting he would much rather have company of others than just himself the following day.

 

Whilst his friend prepared his drink Kevin decided to inspect the decorations on the tree, it was much larger than the one at hisown house and he wondered how Edd had even managed to put it up himself, looking to the carpet he saw slight scuffmarks leading to the coffee table. “Must have climbed on this.” The red head mused at the lithe teen daring to stand on furniture to decorate when the corner of a DVD caught his eye. “He must have dropped this.”

 

Reaching down Kevin pulled the movie from beneath the table and dropped it instantly as though it had scorched his flesh, eyes wide at the image on the case, two men completely naked embracing one another, one with a larger build similar to his own while the other was thin and flexible much like Eddward. “Shit.” The red head mumbled as he tried to shove the box back into hiding just as the hatted teen returned to the sitting room.

 

“Sorry about the wait, I hope you like your hot chocolate with…” Edd trailed off when he saw what the other teen was holding eyes wide with shock as the tray in his hands wobbled, the drinks splashing free from their cups. “KEVIN! No! That- that was a joke gift from Eddy! He- he…” A bright red blush crept up the hatted teens face to the tip of his ears.

 

Noticing the blush Kevin placed the box onto the tabletop and began to laugh. “Eddy and his damn pranks huh?” The red head hoping to dispel the uncomfortable tension surrounding both teens. “You know Nat gave me the same one. I bet they schemed together.” Slowly approaching the now shaking teen Kevin gripped onto the trap and helped Edd set it onto the coffee table.

 

Still blushing Eddward let out a small laugh, “I can imagine Nathan doing that to you, but I can’t figure out why.”  Double D forced himself to smile before noticing the slightly red tint to his friends’ cheeks. “Kevin?”

 

Rubbing the back of his neck with one hand the red head sighed, “He bought it because he…” Keving picked his words carefully not wanting to reveal the fact he’d be crushing on Edd hard for the past year. “he knows I’m… gay.” Kevin admitted this with surprising ease but wasn’t sure why, his green eyes avoiding any contact with Edd’s. “I guess Eddy thought you’d like this too.”

 

Still bright red Eddward bit his lower lip inhaling deep through his nose. “H-have you watched it?” The question came out on its own accord, blue eyes looking up as the red head nodded. “Would you watch it… with me? I’ve never had experience with… adult movies.” Eddward scolded himself mentally but somehow was calm when asking.

 

Kevin’s heart could have jumped right through his ribcage at Edd’s question; the normally reserved boy was asking to watch a porno, a gay porno, with him. Best. Christmas. Ever. Swallowing hard the red head tried to play it cool. “Sure, if you need the support man.”

 

Both teens were on the edge of the couch, hot chocolate long forgotten as the movie played, the smaller man moaning loudly as the larger pounded into him, eyes rolling back into his head from what Edd assumed was prostate stimulus and kept his legs closed tightly to hide his erection.

 

Kevin was much more open about the fact his dick was hard, occasionally palming at himself to relieve some tension in his jeans or shifting slightly to adjust himself, eyes taking glances to his side watching for any kind of reaction from his friend when their eyes locked, Edd’s tongue running along his top lip ever so slightly visable. The red head snapped, pulling the smaller boy into his lap before attaching his mouth to his neck, nipping gently at the exposed flesh.

 

“K-Kevin!” Eddward shrieked before being taken over by a soft moan, his eyes fluttering shut as his neck was sucked and nibbled. “W-what are you...?” His question silenced when lips crashed into his, hands palming across his rear applying all the right amounts of pressure.

 

Reluctantly to pull away Kevin mumbled into their kiss, “You are too fucking…” He paused to bite Edd’s bottom lip. “Fucking sexy Eddward.” The red head appreciated the shiver that saying his friends name gave the lithe teen, the boys’ hips grinding down instinctively.

 

Sliding one hand up the red head’s cheek and into his hair Edd knocked the boys hat away, it falling somewhere behind the couch as his nails dragged over his scalp, Kevin rewarding him with a pleased groan. “We shouldn’t be… Not on the couch…” Edd’s mind was spacing with each grind his hips made, pressure building within him until the motion was stopped, his body lifted by his waist, legs wrapping themselves around Kevin’s as he was carried towards his bedroom.

 

Thumbing at the hem of Edd’s shirt Kevin slid his hand up the front of it as he lay the boy down into his bed, fingers running over his nipples slowly which elicited the most delicious mewl from the ravenette. “Eddward…” He whispered again before locking their lips together, the hatted teen’s fingers making their way up the back of his jumper and shirt in one swift motion, blunt nails clawing at his flesh.

 

Double D rocked his hips upward into Kevin’s both muffling one another’s moans while their tongues fought for dominance, the red head’s free hand sliding down to unfasten Edd’s jeans, flicking the button open in a swift wrist movement which had the ravenette pulling away. “Kevin, wait.” The red head stopped. “I’ve never… with anyone…”

 

“Me neither.” Kevin flushed a bit at his admittance but relaxed when Edd gave him a soft kiss. “Together?” The red head stopped all movements waiting for the reply, eyes locked onto Edd’s.

 

“Together.” Eddward smiled, his hands placed on either side of Kevin’s face as the pair locked lips once again, the red head’s hand finished unfastening the ravenette’s jeans, slowly pulling them down to released Edd’s leaking cock, his finger trailing up its length. “K-Kevin.” Edd’s breath hitched as his hands gripped into red hair.

 

Chuckling to himself Kevin released Edd, sitting upward to remove his clothing as quick as possible the hatted teen doing the same, their eyes watching one another’s bodies. Kevin smirking at the lust in Double D’s eyes as his gaze reached his cock. “I’ll be gentle.” He teased causing the ravenette to pull his hat over his eyes. “Oh no, no hiding. If we do this, we do it right.”

 

Slowly Edd could feel his hat slide from his head, his black hair falling over his face and sprawled on the mattress below him in long tendrils. A small scar revealing itself within his hairline, the mark shaped like a crescent moon. “You don’t have to look at it…”

 

Reaching a hand down Kevin lightly moved the hair from the scar, his lips pressing a gentle kiss to its surface. “It’s beautiful Eddward, all of you is.” As though to empathise his point the red head kissed his way down Edd’s face, his neck, his chest until he reached the lithe teens cock, warm lips pressing gently to the tip before his tongue swiped over the slit to taste the warm precum leaking from it. “So beautiful.”

 

Double D’s eyes were screwed shut tightly from the feather light touches, pleasure coursing through his body, his hands clenching into the bedsheets. “D-don’t tease me Kevin.” Cracking one eye open Edd watched as the majority of his member disappeared into Kevin’s mouth, body jolting at the sudden wet warmth. “Oooh!”

 

Chuckling while sucking his crushes cock Kevin hallowed his cheeks taking more of Edd into his mouth until it hit his gag reflex, the boy pulling away slowly to breath before repeating the motion over and over. After a short while, the red head came off Edd’s cock with a pop, saliva built up in his mouth, which he used to coat his fingers. “You ready?”

 

Not completely aware of what was happening all Edd could do was nod as a single finger began to press into his ring of muscles, the lithe teen tensing ever so slightly until the stretch released a pleasure into him. “Hng.” His mouth hung open in shallow pants and slight groans as another finger was added.

 

Kissing the inside of Edd’s thigh the red head hummed softly. “It’s okay, I’ve got you Eddward.” Kevin smiled when the teen began to relax again, fingers sliding in and out of him with less resistance until he was happy to begin scissoring his crush open, panting turning into steady moans as he added his third finger. “You look so fucking good. I can’t wait to get inside of you.”

 

Chuckling between moans Edd tilted his head down to look at the boy between his thighs, “Technically… You already are.” Kevin stopped moving which caused the ravenette to whine with need, a sound neither of them realised Edd could make. Feeling the fingers slide out of him Double D worried he had said something wrong and was about to ask until the blunt head of Kevin’s cock pressed against him.

 

“Even when like this you still have a smart mouth huh Eddward? What I meant was to be inside you like this.” A smug grin broke over Kevin’s face as he pushed his way deeper into the ravenette’s hole, the muscle twitching and clenching around him until he was fully encased by the warmth of his crush. “Fuck you feel so tight, it’s perfect.”

 

Looking up at the teen above him Edd raised his hands, palms open towards Kevin, “I feel so full.” His gap tooth smile was wide as the red head began to thrust shallow into him, body arching upward once Kevin had leaned down to him, Edd’s hands wrapping around his shoulders, nails once again finding ground in his heated flesh leaving scratches across its surface. “H-harder… please.”

 

Kevin didn’t need to be asked twice, his hips pulling back almost removing himself from Edd until he slammed back in, the motion being repeated at a brutal pace. The lithe teen below him moaning loudly, the air being forced from his lungs each time he tried to breath. “Fuck Eddward, you’re going to milk me of all I’ve got.” Kevin was holding back best he could, hands gripping the ravenette’s thighs tightly, bruises beginning to blossom across his pale skin.

 

Gasping and moaning was all Edd could do, until he felt the burning pressure build within himself begin to over flow. “I’m going to cum Kevin… please… breed me!” His mind blanked out briefly as the red head’s hips slammed as deep as they could into him, his own orgasm overflowing across his stomach while the hot flood of fluids filled his abdomen, both boys panting hard.

 

Coming down from their highs Kevin couldn’t help but smile at the overwhelmingly pleasured look Eddward was giving him, sweat covering his body, hair a mess and eyes rolled back in pure bliss. “I love you Eddward.”

 

“I love you too…” The ravenette confessed, the boys blushing at their words before laughing. “I suppose we did this in the wrong order.” Double D moaned again as Kevin withdrew from him, the warmth inside slowly spilling down onto the sheets below them.

 

Huffing in amusement, the red head nodded. “I guess we did, you know I came over here hoping to ask you out…” All Kevin could see was an eager nodding from the boy below him, “I take that as a yes.” The pair shared another kiss, “Merry Christmas Eddward.”

 

“Merry Christmas Kevin.”

 

The pair lay together in content silence until a loud yell shook them from their peace, “EDDWARD MARION VICENT!” His parents had come home earlier than expected, the ravenette’s heart racing as his bedroom door flung open. “What on Earth is playing… down… stairs…?” His mother’s eyes widened in shock at the scene before her. “Get dressed at once… both of you!”

 

Looking at one another in horror the boys hurried, Edd begrudgingly not cleaning his lower half as they descended the stairs, the sounds of the movie playing in the background. “We… left the movie on…”

 

The two boys were heavily scolded by Eddwards parents and then once again by Kevin’s parents when she was informed of what had happened. Neither one of the boys however regretted how their relationship came to be, though next time they agreed to watch porn in their bedrooms and not where their parents could see it.


End file.
